Slayer in the Xenoverse
by perseus200
Summary: What happens when Trunk's wishes for a warrior to defend time and gets a slayer? Can Buffy master the skills and powers of a Z warrior or will she fail at protecting time and space from falliing apart well you will found out in this story.
1. Prologue

Slayer in the Xenoverse

(Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I own Dragon Ball Xenoverse this is my first attempt at a story so please be a little merciful.)

(Prologue)

(Buffy's POV)

It was a year or two after the fall of Sunnydale and I was still dealing with the losses of that final battle. Giles had moved us into this old castle in Ireland. It was dank, cold and stuffy but it would house the Slayer Army and the new Slayer Council. So many had died during the battle with the First Evil. Even leading up to the battle lives had been lost. I won and yet I failed so miserably. Now I'm expected to lead a slayer army when I couldn't even lead a small group of slayers. I don't deserve it. Giles would be better suited. He has led and guided me through everything. Yes, Giles can do it. He can succeed where I failed. He can protect Dawn for me. Xander, Willow, Dawn, forgive me! I can't do it. I can't stay. I can't protect you.

With that said Buffy left a note on her desk and jumped out the window of her chamber. In the cold night air she began to fly. Lately she had acquired other new powers. She could fly and punch like superman. Also her speed had increased drastically. Willow said that it was because of all the slayers that get killed in the line of duty. She somehow had siphoned their powers upon their death. This made Buffy feel wrong. She felt like she had become the very thing she fights against in her mind for she had become a vampire. A vampire-that's what she is! She had no right to call herself the slayer.

(Trunk's POV)

Meanwhile in the Toki Toki world, Trunks was walking toward the Time Nest when he felt an evil energy arise from it. He flew into the nest and picked up the time scroll. He gasped as it was coated in a black aura of energy. Trunks knew that this was something he could handle himself. He was the only member of the time patrol that get it done.. However, when he looked inside the scroll to the point in time that was being distorted he knew he could not go to that time. It would only make things worse. His hand clenched the scroll in anger as he felt helpless to stop the changes in history. Trunks said, "Dammit, why did it have to be this time line. I can't help Gohan, Goku, and Mr. Piccolo. Forgive me!"

(Supreme Kai of Time POV)

"There was another option. Trunks, you don't have to do this all alone." "Supreme Kai of Time, what do you mean there's another way" asks Trunks. "We could use the dragon balls to bring us a potential member of the time patrol with the strength we need" the Supreme Kai of Time replies. "That's brilliant! The dragon would bring us the perfect warrior to help safeguard history" says Trunks. With that Trunks flew off to collect the dragon balls as best he can. After much hardship and toil he manages to collect all seven dragon balls and brings them to the pedestal in the center of the Toki Toki world.

(Trunk's POV)

Once all seven were carefully placed on to the pedestal he took this time to brace himself. Trunks had never summoned or seen the dragon before and was a little nervous. "Now rise Shenron and make my wish come true" Trunks shouts! Just then the dragon balls began to glow. The sky above Trunks went dark and it began to thunder. At the same time in Ireland, Buffy noticed the sky also turning black. At the castle Willow also felt the magic in the air and gasped in fear as she had never felt such power. Then back in the Toki Toki world the eternal dragon shot into the sky. His body covered the entire world and his head was in front of Trunks. "Why have you summoned me to this place? Speak now and have your wish granted so I can leave" says Shenron." Trunks is a little taken aback by the dragon and is about to respond as he gazes into the dragon's red eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

5

Slayer in the Xenoverse

(Chapter 1)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I own Dragon Ball Xenoverse)

(Trunks & Buffy POV)

"Give me a strong ally. Someone with the kind of power help me defend time itself. This wish I ask of you Shenron," Trunk's shouts! "Your wish is granted", says Shenron as his eyes glow red. Meanwhile in Ireland Buffy Summers is engulfed in a white swirling light and all she could think was "must be a Tuesday" as she is whisked off to god knows where. At the Castle Willow sense the magic in the dark sky going after Buffy and try's to cast a spell to stop it but it's too powerful, too alien, too anything she has dealt with before. Despite all her new power she was still helpless before this magic and she didn't like it.

Buffy was lost in all this white light and she couldn't see anything not even herself. Suddenly a deep voice could be heard in the light. It said, "Someone summoned you from a land far away! Brave warrior now come forth", shouts the mystery voice! Come forth really what is this a Shakespeare play, thought Buffy? Just then she was in a strange place with a weird interior decorating but she was distracted by the giant green dragon above her.

However before she could even get ready for a fight. It said, "Farwell" then turned into a golden light and sank into seven glowing orbs that shot into the sky and flew off into different directions. "Well that was new, yup defiantly a Tuesday or soon will be" she thought sarcastically. Then Buffy notices a stranger in a leather coat and purple hair walking up to her a really nice sword strapped to his back. "You're surprised I'm sure I will have to explain it all to you later. For now let's see how much power you have" say's Trunk's as he grabs his sword.

Trunk's dashed forward and made three attempts to slash Buffy with his sword however she dodged each one and jumped back thanks her slayer reflexes. "You want to see how tough I am fine don't underestimate a slayer" Buffy responded. She then charged forward and delivered a barrage of blows some of them were dodged while others connected but didn't do any damage she could see she even hurt her hands on this guy's face. "What the hell is this guy made of something tells me he isn't completely human" she thought to herself. Now Trunks had is guard up and her punches and kicks couldn't get through. So as through by instinct she moved so fast that she was instantly behind him a delivered a swift kick to his head that sent him flying back.

Just then Buffy felt a strange power swelling up inside her then needed to be released. The energy flowed from her core to her arms and down to her hands. She didn't know what was happing and was a little panicked but she felt the need to aim her hands at her opponent. Once Buffy aimed at him the energy shot out of her hands like a barrage of light that repeatedly hit Trunks dead on. She should have felt proud and excited at this new power but it only made her hate herself more." Another new power I wonder how many young slayers had to die to give it me this time" she thought bitterly.

"Now no more holding back now we finish this" Trunks declares. "Fine by me I'm so over this fight" is Buffy's reply. Both fighters clash neither giving an inch and Buffy gives off one last energy volley exhausting the last of her energy. Trunks can feel the girl in front of him was at her limit so he tossed his sword up in the air." You were chosen… chosen by Shenron," he said as his sword came back down and merely tilted his body so that it landed in its sheath. "Purple haired show off." Buffy thought to herself as he spoke she let her guard down." Sorry for attacking by the way.

I'll introduce myself. I'm Trunks and I'm on an important mission. As you can see this is not the world you knew," Trunks stated." Yeah no duh I was about to make a Wizard of Oz pun before you showed up and attacked all Willy Nilly. Wait or is it just Willy no it's defiantly Willy Nilly," buffy replied sarcastically? Trunks had no clue how respond to that so he carried on." You are in the Toki Toki world it is a place that the river of time flows into and gathers.

You may call us the time patrol," trunks says." First Toki Toki world like that doesn't sound made up. Second what the hell is a time patrol? Third who is we I only see you," asks Buffy in a snarky manner." I'm getting to that please be patient. When history is in any way changed or for some reason falls of course a false time line comes into being. The time patrol's duty is to repair any changes to history," says Trunks.

"So wait you travel all throughout time to fix history not fight any world ending big bad Tuesdays," asks Buffy?" That's the gist of it however every now and then we deal with legendary fighter. Also there can be dangerous forces that it is our job to combat. So what do you think will you join us? You could test your powers here to see how useful they are. Buffy takes a minute to think about this whole thing.

On one hand she could travel to any point and history and see all kinds of things. On the flip side she would have to use her new powers. Powers she leeched from her fellow slayers upon their deaths. It's something she likes to think about but as long she had a responsibility to use it right? Gee whoever decided to put with great power comes great well you know in those Spiderman movies really knew had to guilt trip someone." I don't know Trunks this is all too new," she says. "Oh yeah well then maybe you should look around first. In this area there are many other time patrol members why don't you talk to them first.

You can tell me your answer after you have heard what they had to say," Trunks says." Yeah okay I will do that then. I mean it's not like I have anything better to do after being attacked at random with a sword," she says sarcastically." Right yeah sorry about that," says Trunks. With that Buffy walks away to look around this so called Toki Toki world. This is one weird place she thought to herself as she went to chat up the other members.

(Willow & Giles POV)

Willow was still at slayer headquarters in Ireland trying another the spell to find Buffy and failing. While Giles once again was reading the farewell note that Buffy left in her room when he stopped to clean his glasses." Willow I want Buffy back just as much as you do but if you keep at this you risk relapsing. We can find a way to save her that doesn't risk you going dark, "says Giles reasonably. " Giles I'm in control it won't come to that we have to try everything we can to save Buffy from whatever that evil magic was, "Willow responded. " Yes well we don't have any evidence to support that the magic was of evil origin, "says Giles.

"The whole sky went dark as can be and the magic I felt was even more powerful than anything I have ever felt! That's all the proof I need my best friend is in danger again and once again I was useless! Even after all the spells I learned all the power I get I'm still weak little Willow unable to protect her friends! Who can't even safe Buffy that couldn't save Tara, she shouts as she breaks into tears! Giles took the crying witch into his arms knowing exactly how she feels. He often wished he could have done more to help Buffy.

Giles also knew how it felt to feel helpless losing a loved one. Willow had lost Tara and he had lost Jenny Calendar. True the circumstances were different but that didn't the pain was any less the same. That's why he was able to sooth the young red headed witch. After all the old saying is true misery loves company. Between them they had plenty misery to share.


End file.
